


hey jude

by butmomilovepeter



Series: sing us a song, you're the spider-man [1]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Gen, Peter Parker can sing, References to the Beatles, Song fic, Song fic?, yeah - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-10
Updated: 2018-10-10
Packaged: 2019-07-29 06:42:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,204
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16258778
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/butmomilovepeter/pseuds/butmomilovepeter
Summary: peter accidentally reveals his musical abilities





	hey jude

Peter doesn’t talk about Ben in front of Tony. 

He knows Tony would listen, but once the floodgates open, he’s not sure he’d be able to close them. And sometimes May and him talked about it, just because she lost him too. 

But it’s  _ hard,  _ because he’s sixteen and has no father. 

_ Maybe I’ve got Mr.Stark _ , he thinks. But whether or not Tony could fill those shoes entirely was up to Tony himself, and Peter would never ask. 

 

~

He always sees the piano out of the corner of his eye, but it’s the first time he’s touched it. He gets a rush of bittersweet memories, and before he knows it, he can fill the tears prick his eyes. 

“You know how to play?” Tony startles him, making him instinctively wipe his eyes. Tony arches an eyebrow and pretends not to notice the tears. Peter shakes his head without realizing it. 

“Not well. We used to have a piano in the apartment but…” Peter trails off and shrugs. 

“Used to?” Tony walks around to gather old sheet music from the basket underneath the piano. Peter head nods. 

“It was my uncle’s. He taught me a bit. We got rid of it after, you know…”

“Oh.” There’s a bit of sympathy in Tony’s voice, as if he was sorry he asked. They stand there in awkward silence after that, neither man knowing how to continue. Peter hears Tony clear his throat and he looks up. 

“Well, what  _ do  _ you know?” 

Peter half smiles and sits down at the bench, and suddenly he’s back in his apartment with Ben by his side. He shakes the feeling away because he doesn’t want Tony to watch him get lost in his head. 

“Small stuff. Intros to emo songs and-” 

“Wait, why?” Tony cuts him off. Peter blushes at the thought of the amount of black My Chemical Romance and Fall Out Boy t-shirts that were stuffed into the back of his closet. Or the amount of times he drew the “American Idiot” cover art on his papers in pre-algebra.  _ Or how Brendon Urie was his bisexul awakening, because MY GOD have you  _ seen  _ him in the “But It’s Better If You Do” music video- _

“Oh, um, well, I think me and most of my grade had a pretty hardcore emo phase in seventh grade, Mr.Stark.” He responds, ignoring Tony’s confused look. 

“Right,” Tony says slowly. “Okay, anything else. Anything  _ good?”  _

Peter swallows and nods, knacking his knuckles. 

“Ben, uh, actually taught me this one. “Oldie but a goodie” he would say.” Peter blushed again, looking around to make sure it was just Tony around. “Though I’m not much of a singer.” 

He watched Tony’s mouth twitch, as if to hold back a smile. 

“Can’t be any worse than me. Take it away, kid.” 

Peter nods, and as his fingers touch the keys, he’s brought back three years.

 

_ Thirteen, and Ben is by his side. It’s a Friday night. May watches from the couch, a glass of wine in her hand. She’s laughing, because Ben can’t sing to save his life, but she’s always saying Peter isn’t half bad.  _

_ “C’mon Pete, you gotta have one song under your belt. Impress a girl now and then.” Ben says taking a swig of his Miller Lite.  _

_ “Besides, I’m sick of hearing the same Welcome To The Death Parade notes or whatever.” May says, rolling her eyes.  _

_ “It’s the  _ Black  _ parade, May. It’s just so simple.”  _

_ Ben laughs a full belly laugh.  _

_ “Whatever, I’m teaching you real music.”  _

 

Peter begins to play. 

 

_ “Hey Jude, don't make it bad _

_ Take a sad song and make it better _

_ Remember to let her into your heart _

_ Then you can start to make it better.”  _

 

It flows more easily after a couple seconds, and for the rest of the song, Peter forgets that Tony is there.

 

_ “Hey Jude, don't be afraid _

_ You were made to go out and get her _

_ The minute you let her under your skin _

_ Then you begin to make it better.”  _

 

But Tony? Tony  _ is  _ there. Watching with a mix of pride, empathy, sadness, and confusion. 

He gets a bit teary-eyed watching the teenager get so into the music that he doesn’t even notice Pepper and Rhodey come up behind him. What’s most surprising is that he’s not a bad singer at all. A young sounding voice, but he can carry the tune well. 

He also doesn’t hear it when Rhodey says: “Hey, FRIDAY, are you recording this?” 

Peter finishes after a couple “na na na”s, and all the three of them do is stare a the sixteen year old,  who just realizes how deep into the song he was. 

After a moment, it’s Pepper who speaks up. 

“That was amazing, Peter.” She whispers loudly. The other two man nod, but still stare intensely at Peter. He shoots up quickly, almost knocking over the bench. 

“Ms.Potts! I, uh-”

“Have you always known how to do that, kid?” Rhodey asks. Peter stares at the piano. 

“I guess my singing has improved. I haven’t done that in years.” Peter looks down at his shaking hands. 

“I’m not sure what’s going on right now, but-” 

“You know what?” Peter cuts Tony off. “I’ve got a test tomorrow to study for, I should go.” And before anyone can protest, Peter’s gone. 

“Jesus Christ, Tones. Where’d you find this kid?” Rhodey says, flabbergasted. Tony shakes his head. 

“I have no idea.”

But later that night, while he’s working in the lab, he looks to the ceiling. 

“FRIDAY, add “Hey Jude” to the lab playlist.”

 

~

 

He needs to get to Pepper. He hasn’t washed his hands because he  _ can’t.  _ He’d lose the last thing he’s got of Peter. 

He’s sitting in the princess of Wakanda’s lab, trying to get FRIDAY back online. 

“ _ Sir?”  _ The A.I’s voice chimes. He lets out a sigh of relief. At least he can fix one thing. 

“Hey, FRI. I missed you.”

_ “As did I, sir.”  _

He gulped, dreading the next questions. 

“Is...is Pepper alive?”

Seconds tick by.

“ _ Yes. She’s been calling you. Happy Hogan is also alive.” _

Tony can almost smile, because his family is alive. But then it fades, because one important part if missing. He squeezes his left fist. 

“Is May Parker alive?” He grits out, holding back the threatening tears. 

_ “Yes. She’s been calling as well.”  _

Another person to let down. 

His mind raced with a hundred thoughts; what he could have done, what he could have said, how he was going to tell May, why the  _ hell  _ did Strange give up the stone for him, what was he going to do now-

_ “Sir, your heart rate is increasing.” _

He took a breath. Then another. He breathed in silence, alone. He sat back in a chair, fiddling with the hologram in front of him. 

“FRIDAY, play Peter’s piano video.”

Peter appeared in the hologram, playing the Beatles tune. 

Echoes of Peter’s shaky voice pleading for his life were overlapped by his sweet singing and piano playing. He didn’t care who walked in on him now. He didn’t care who was watching him cry. 

 

He was getting Peter back, if it’s the last thing he did. 


End file.
